Hero
by JonnorSpaceDates
Summary: What Jenna thinks will be a dream vacation in Paris with her boyfriend there is a mishap leading her out of Connor's reach. She has to struggle on her own doing whatever her kidnapper says without getting caught be the police in a foreign country. There is one thing that Jenna knows that wherever she goes she's not alone.
1. Chapter 1: Stealing Cinderella

It was around 2 in the morning and it was time… time for the plane to be landing in Paris. The Degrassi students were out of the country and already in another one within 8 hours. Jenna was sitting right next to her boyfriend, Connor, with her head on his shoulder where she had fallen asleep on the flight. Their French Teacher came on the intercom to wake everyone up who was asleep and told them to fasten their seatbelts for landing. The blonde opened her eyes where she was half awake and trying to figure out exactly what was going on. She stretched her arms and yawned like she always did when she woke up and then did as she was instructed and buckling herself in and smiling up at her boyfriend while their hands latched together while the plane when downward for landing.

Once the plane landed the two stepped off and waited for their baggage to come around and keeping small chit chat with the people around them about their upcoming adventures that they were all already planning to have around Paris. Jenna and Alli, of course, were talking about all of the shopping adventures that they were going to have. Then Connor jumped in their conversation, adding in that he would hold Jenna's bags but Alli would have to find some other boy to hold hers, which only made Jenna let out a little laugh but she had to stop herself so Alli wouldn't get too mad. "Don't worry Alli, we'll have a girl day here, just the two of us." Jenna said interlocking her arm with Alli's.

The three of them made their way with others to the bus to take them to the hotel. It wasn't enough time to fall asleep but Jenna's nerves were too jumpy for her to sleep anyways. Everyone got settled in their rooms where Jenna was roomed with Alli, Zoe, and Maya. The girls managed to stay up another 3 hours talking about the odds and ends of things from boys they like to the little shops they would be spending their money at in Paris. Meanwhile Connor had went to his room to find out he was rooming with Tristan, Miles, and Winston. The other guys had went right to sleep because they were tired while Connor had stayed up contemplating what he would be doing with Jenna to make her trip as special as he possibly could to make sure she would enjoy her time here in Paris.

The hours passed and it was around 8pm when Connor had asked Jenna to meet him for dinner, it was really the only thing he could come up with on a whim, but he would most definitely make it up to her later in some form, which he would also come up with later. Jena had curled her hair for the evening, she was quite excited, and put on a little summer dress and some makeup and went outside the hotel where Connor asked to meet.

"So… what do you think?" Jenna asked him doing a little spin in her dress, falunting herself a little bit, she loved dressing up but never really had too many occassions where she had to.

"You look stunning Jenna." Connor said looking at his girlfriend with a smile and then grabbing her by the waist an pulling her into a kiss and then holding her hand as the two walked to the restaurant.

The couple sat down at the table and looked over their menus both of them trying to decide what they wanted. Lucky for them, the menus were in English so they didn't have to decipher anything.

"I think I might just get a simple steak with their special sauce here. What about you pumpkin?" Jenna asked him, finally looking up from her menu.

"Steak? Are you sure that would be good for your figure?" Connor asked her directly. "You said you were trying to watch your weight for new clothes this summer and considering your metabolism a steak might not be the best choice for you to be eating."

Jenna couldn't do anything but stare at him. Did he really just call her fat? Her mouth was slowly starting to drop open as she was still trying to process what was going on. She was waiting for him to say something more.

"I'm just saying. You wanted to watch your weight and going right to some meat wouldn't be the best choice." Connor said hoping that would help describe what he was trying to tell her before but unfortunately, it didn't.

"You know what, I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know how the steak tastes." Jenna said rolling her eyes and getting up from her seat leaving Connor alone.

As she walked down the streets of Paris back to her hotel, she couldn't help but think how furious she was at Connor. Usually she would shrug off his little comments because of his Aspergers' but this had gone too far and she couldn't stop repeating the words in her head. A tear started to flow down her face and she wiped it away with her hand and bit her lip as she started to walk faster towards the hotel. Jenna hated being alone and it didn't help that she was in a big city, all alone… and at night. Suddenly there was a hand across her mouth and she felt herself being forced back into an alleyway. "Don't worry sweetheart, there's plenty of steak back here." A strange voice whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it took so long to update guys but I will try and update once every week or two weeks. Leave reviews please because that makes me more excited to update! Enjoy! Xo, Jenn.**

Jenna's heart kept beating at an unusually fast rate. With hands all over her shoving her into some sort of vehicle and then her hands being tied with some rope and her eyes and mouth being covered with a cloth. As the car drove along the pathways of Paris she tried to keep track of the turns but there were way too many that she couldn't keep track of. It started getting harder and harder to breathe, a few muffled coughs coming out of her mouth until she couldn't keep her eyes opened any longer; the only thing she saw was a few spots of bright yellow light until it all faded to black.

The girl was violently awakened with more than one pair of hands on her body wrestling her around like she was some type of rag doll. She was pushed up against a wall with her head slammed back against the wall.

"Ow," She tried to mumble but knew it wasn't audible due to the cloth over her mouth.

"Oh hey, little Miss Priss is awake." One of the guys said.

The sounds of shuffling feet were all that Jenna could make out around her. The guys were mumbling things but nothing to where she could hear or even try to figure out what they were saying. A pair of hands were now on the back of her head untying the cloth to where she was able to see in front of her now. She didn't dare speak a word, not that she could anyway, but she wanted to. Jenna wanted to scream at the top of her lungs for Connor to come and save her like the knight in shining armor that he had promised to be for her but she knew that he couldn't do a damn thing.

Jenna put her head back against the wall behind her letting out, what she thought was, a small cry. She wanted to go home, back to Canada. Hell, she'd take a little box off the side of the street right now. She knew that these guys were bad news; she had no idea what they wanted with her or what they were going to do her and it scared her shitless. She had never been in this situation before and she never expected herself to be, all she knew were things that she had seen in the movies, which was very little because she didn't like these kinds of movies. Then the same hands took the cloth off of her mouth like they wanted her to speak, like Jenna had some information that they needed.

"Jenna, right? Jenna Middleton? Toronto Ontario?" One of the guys asked.

Jenna couldn't speak, she just stared at him refusing to answer or make eye contact or even move.

"I asked you a question!" The man said before slapping Jenna across the face for not obeying his command.

"Ow." Jenna whispered. "Yeah, yeah that's me." She said looking back up at him still holding back her tears, that would only make things worse for her.

"Glad we found ya." He said with a devious smile on his face.

This only made Jenna's stomach go into knots. The tone of voice he had wasn't very pleasant. It seemed like she had seen that smile before or heard that voice, like it was all familiar but she wasn't sure why.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked, hoping she didn't get another smack to the face or anywhere. She just wanted an answer and that's all she wanted, besides getting the hell out of here.

"You don't need to know that sweetheart." The man said, "but you might know her." The man said pointing to the side where another young girl stepped out in front of her and Jenna immediately recognized the face.

"Courtney?" She asked, "You're behind this?"

Jenna had been talking to the girl for quite sometime now, about 3 months at least. Jenna already knew she wanted to go to TU and was searching for a reliable roommate. She found Courtney on the TU FaceRange page and had been talking to her ever since. The two knew a lot about each other to the point where Jenna would even consider her to be a close friend until now. Now that she thought about it Jenna had mostly talked about herself and barely about Courtney and Courtney was very vague when asked about her home life. It all made sense now.

"Sorry Jenna. I wanted to be roommates at college but I'm not going to college and neither are you. This is the way I live my life and it'll soon be yours among the others in the back room." Courtney had explained herself.

"What does that even mean?" Jenna snapped.

"Well-" Courtney started to explain before one of the men covered her mouth and took her back to the back room.

"She's already said enough." The man stated, "You better rest up, you have a big day tomorrow miss Middleton."


End file.
